federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2387
This page chronicles posts #17131-17250 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2387. *CP - October, 2387 *CP - December, 2387 Earth Plots First Week When LINCOLN TREDWAY is preparing for Homecoming, BRIE LIVINGSON is there to make sure he knows that everything has to be perfect. He starts to resent that she is bossing him around but the promise of some heavy making out gets him to cooperate. Third Week Now on Earth, KARYN DAX-WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE are exploring the back yard in their Grandfather’s West Virginia property. They find a place to build a fort before Karyn gets Benjamin’s dirty on purpose to get him to loosen up. BENJAMIN has some personal time with his grandfather MARCUS WOLFE SR when they are at the zoo. They talk but his grandfathers bleak outlook on life makes Benjamin uncertain about his future. When KARYN is finally able to get with LINCOLN TREDWAY in Toronto at the Munroe resorts they go skiing. After that they make out but Lincoln explains it is frustrating to always make out but nothing more so he wants to just not kiss as much. When MARCUS makes some arrangements to hang out with N’LANI DHAJA they talk in her home and she him some information about the future before inviting him to one of her concerts. LINCOLN meets with BRIE LIVINGSTON at the school when she promises him a good time later if he comes to her house. Fourth Week In order to keep her hold over LINCOLN TREDWAY, Brie Livingtons decides to invite him over and offers him a hand job! Lincoln is more than happy to allow her and experiences some of his first encounters beyond kissing. Now on Earth, LALI MUNROE and MINIYA MUNROE are all working on getting themselves established, as well as keeping up with friends on Prime with Facepadd. SHAWN MUNROE comes in and learns about it but is worried about the social interactions. During the homecoming game, LINCOLN uses his knowledge of football to win them the game, even if he didn’t have the winning touchdown. KARYN DAX-WOLFE comes out to congratulate him but finds him kissing Brie instead! LINCOLN needs to do some damage control and finds KARYN at her house. He talks to her after MARCUS WOLFE offers some words of advice. He explains he would rather go to the dance with her but Karyn wants it to be official first. LINCOLN then finds Brie and finally breaks things off with her. She is distraught and even offers to have sex but he says no. Showing up at KARYN’s home, LINCOLN takes her out to the homecoming dance and they decide to be real boyfriend and girlfriend. At the dance they have a good time but when he doesn’t win homecoming king they leave to get icecream. When MARCUS goes out for drinks after N’LANI DHAJA’s concert he has some troubles because she looks so much like Katal and the Trill reminds him of Dax. They talk and he goes on a rant before leaving. MARCUS pauses only to call TARA VONDREHLE on Bajor and asks her to be his date to the wedding. At school, LINCOLN runs into GRACIE MARLANEA and they talk about her position in the yearbook, as well as his decision to date someone from middle-school. CHRISTOPHER is at the Munroe resorts drinking when KEIKO MUNROE arrives and recognizes him. He rants about his life before she invites him to come stay at the Munroe residence for awhile. MINIYA is surprised when MERIK EVEK adds her onto Facepadd and the two have a conversation back and forth on instant messages under the screen names ‘drmerik_2367’ and ‘minimuffin001.’ He explains he may be coming to Earth in January for his summer holidays. Cardassia Plots Third Week When DURAS VENIK gets home, he talks to KOHSII VENIK who is five months pregnant with their next baby who is a boy. He talks to OZARA VENIK about things and she admits to him about being pregnant with a little girl but warns that it may not keep. Bajor Plots First Week Going dress shopping for the wedding and homecoming, KARYN DAX-WOLFE explains about Lincoln to KATAL UNA and how much she wants to go to the dance. Katal offers some advice on men before Karyn goes with a pretty purple gown. BENJAMIN WOLFE wakes behind after class and invites SITO MARIN to a Christmas dinner as well as lets it slip he really likes her. She explains it isn’t appropriate and Benjamin gets into a mood before leaving. SITO then calls a meeting with KATAL and MARCUS WOLFE to explain to them the situation and Marcus promises to talk to Benjamin about it on his own. MARCUS uses the springball game Karyn is in to talk to BENJAMIN about his feeling for the teacher. Ben denies them before he starts asking more sex stuff – which Marcus manages to avoid answering. Second Week Preparing to leave KARYN DAX-WOLFE calls LINCOLN TREDWAY to make sure things are going okay when they get into the conversation about Brie who is his friend on Facepadd. They talk about his interest in sluts. BENJAMIN WOLFE is in the treehouse and looking up information about Miss Sito when KARYN talks to him about getting ready and some of her concerns with Lincoln. Just before leaving, MARCUS WOLFE and TARA VONDREHLE had dinner together, but before that had some parting intimate moments. YINTAR IOAN and OVI MERU go to Varnadas and finally own it through a secret bid for the property. They decide that most of it will be dismantled and used for the raw materials. Near Bajor, CADENCE MADDIX continues her visits to TAHMOH ALMIN and they talk about how much communication he was getting from his family and her wanting to help out. Third Week On a kids exchange, LAUREN UNA with LUKE UNA and UNA-KORAN JATAR are at the Thay residence with ANNA-ALEENA THAY and HEIDI THAY. While there they play tea and channel some of the Devrix’s from the first house. Fourth Week Suspecting she is pregnant, HEIDI THAY has it confirmed and tells DENORIAN THAY that she is due in June with a little girl. He feigns surprise and is more than happy to welcome a new child into their family. When HEIDI tells ANNA-ALEENA THAY and ABBOTT THAY about the new baby, there are mixed feelings and Abbott isn’t too happy to know he may be ‘replaced.’ Deciding that she would have to tell CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, HEIDI calls him on Earth and tells him the news of her pregnancy – something he does not take well. #11 November, 2387 #11 November, 2387 #11 November, 2387